Amour contagieux
by Kalynn33
Summary: Sasu/Naru ! problémes par-ci, problémes par la ... Et parfois ça peut amener un peut d'amour ...


- Regardez c'est lui, celui dans qui a été enfermé le renard à neufs queues les enfants, ne vous approchez pas !

Fait un homme en me montrant du doigt. Oui je suis le renard à neufs queues, du moin j'ai son esprit mais je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis au beau milieu d'un marché à Konoha, et chaque personnes que je croise elle s'écarte, ou me montre du doigt. Certains parents prennent leurs enfants et change de chemin, ils sont tous vraiment cons. Même à l'école de Ninjas, certains ne veulent pas m'approché. Mais juste ceux qui ne me connaissent pas beaucoup. Je suis dans une école de Ninja pour devenir Hokagé, mon plus grand rêve. Au moin, les gens reconnaitrons que je ne suis pas le mal, ou autre trucs dans le genre. J'ai toujours été seul. Mais après la première épreuve de l'exam, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis qui on vue que le renard n'était pas méchant, - que je n'étais pas méchant -. Mais il y en a un en particulier, que je déteste. Sasuke Uchiwa, 15 ans comme moi. Il est mon pire ennemi et mon ami en même temps. Etrange, je sais. En faite, c'est un ami parce qu'il connait autant que moi la solitude. Non, pas celle version amitié mais familliale. On a tous les deux aucunes familles.

- Fait attention où tu marches gamin ! Et ! Mais tu es …

- Oui le renard a neufs queues c'est moi !

- Oh, mais …

- Bye.

Encore un baka. J'en ai marre de tout ce foutoir. Bon je vais mangé un bol de ramen et rejoindre Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi mon entraineur.

Bon, Naruto me tape sur les nerfs la ça fais au moin 20 minutes qu'on attend.

J'en ai marre de cette merde de douleur au fond là. Si seulement l'autre baka pourrait ramené son derrière a Konoha je le tuerai sans hésité, comme il a tué mes parents. Je vous jure, qu'il va souffrir, il aura la même douleur que moi, sauf que le sang il coulera le long de son corps. Je vais lui planté une lame, la plus grosse que je trouverais. Il va crevé et me regardé et me supplié d'arrêter, mais je l'achèverais. Si il résiste, il aura encore plus mal. C'est mon frère, Itashi Uchiwa, non il ne l'est pas. On a le même nom c'est tout. Il va crevé. Je vais le tué si il se ramène, et ensuite, j'aurais vengé la mort de mes parents, et la je pourrais crevé en paix. Puis, je me donnerais la mort, sa ira plus vite.

Je sais pas, sauté d'un toit, ou me planté un couteau dans le coeur. Ouais, j'ai pas mieux la. Je crois même que c'est ce que je vais faire quand je l 'aurais tué, j'ai aucuns intérêts de vivre après ça. Tien bah voilà Sakura.

- Salut Sasuke !

- Bonjour.

- Naruto et Kakashi ne sont toujours pas là ?

- À ton avis ?

- …

Pourquoi il me parle comme ça. Mais j'aime quand il est froid et vide sa lui rend un côté … Sexy !

Après l'entrainement j'irais chez moi … euh, dans ma maison quoi. Je vis avec ma... mère.

- Salut !!

- Bonjour.

- Salut Naruto.

- Alors bien dormis ?

- Non.

- Non plus.

- Parfais, moi non plus !

- …

- …

- ...

Hé, les gamins vont m'assassiné je vais encore arrivé en retard ! Mais je fais ce que je peut, je me lève tôt ! Enfin, presque … à 10 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous mais, moi j'ai du travail alors je suis fatigué ! Je cours aussi vite que je peut la, bah je voit Naruto.

- Salut les enfants !

- Tu es en retard.

- Pas étonnant.

- Du tout.

- Bon ça va ! J'mexcuse.

Je leurs ai expliqué le sujet de l'entrainement, ils sont en train de le faire. Mais je viens de remarqué un truc vraiment étrange, Sakura a mis une veste alors qu'il fais plus de 30 degrés. Alors que même en hiver elle est toujours avec sa tunique rouge, sans veste. Un peut folle sur les bords mais comme elle dis, il faut souffrir pour être belle. Mais la, c'est pire qu'étrange.

- Aie !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sakura ?

- Ma tête elle me fais mal !

Pendant que Naruto et Sasuke continuaient sans prêter attention à Sakura, Kakashi la rejoignit.

C'est quoi cette marque rouge qu'elle a sur le bras ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a mis la veste ! Mais quand elle a soulevé ses manches, je les ai aperçus. Je comprend pas trop ce qu'elle a, mais c'était pas un tatouage, sûr. Je lui ai proposé de rentré chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposé, elle s'est mise a pleuré …

- Non je ne veut pas rentré ! Laisse-moi, je vais bien !

- Tu rigoles ?! Regarde toi !

- Mais c'est juste que j'ai pas dormis cette nuit, allé je suis en forme laisse-moi !

- Bon si tu insistes …

Les garçons on même pas remarqué que Sakura pleuré. Quand on rivalise, on oublis parfois qu'il y a des personnes autours ! Ah, les gamins …

L'entrainement repris jusqu'au soir, quand Sasuke s'arrêta le premier complètement épuisé.

- Haha ! T'abandonnes déjà Sasuke ! Je te l'avais dis, je suis plus fort que toi !

- Mais non Baka ! J'avais envie d'éternué alors j'ai fais une pause.

- Excuse bidon.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se remit en marche mais Kakashi l'arrêta et lui conseilla d'arrêter, il savais bien que Sasuke n'avait plus de chakra, qu'il était épuisé. Chacun rentra chez lui.

Hm, il est 21h30. Je vais pas me couché maintenant, tien je vais regardé un DVD.

Sasuke s'endormit alors devant le DVD, pendant que Naruto était plongé dans un bol de ramen.

Kakashi lui, lisait. Jusqu'au moment ou quelquin frappa à la porte.

Qui est assez débile pour venir à 21h30 alors qu'il fais nuit dehors ! En plus il pleut. A mon avis, c'est urgent, on dirais que la personne va cassé ma porte. Non pitié, je l'ai faite changé il y a deux jours. Quand j'ouvre la porte, j'aperçois une fille aux cheveux roses, avec un bandeau de … c'est Sakura. C'est la pluie, ou c'est des larmes sur ses joues ? Et pourquoi elle porte une vielle chemise et un pantalon trois fois trop grand ?

Je suis planté là devant la porte a Kakashi, j'en peut plus c'est ma dernière chance, si il ne m'aide pas je sais pas ce que je vais faire ! S'il te plait Kakashi …

Je suis rentré et ma mère ma attrapé en déchirant ma tunique, elle a cassé le cadre où été mon pére, elle ma mise par terre, elle a pris un couteau, elle ma menacé de mort, et elle ma frappé très fort, j'ai du m'enfuir, j'ai mal j'ai trop mal …

Dans ses pensés, Sakura se retrouva inconsciente a terre, sur le cardant de la porte à Kakashi.

Il l'a porta jusqu'à son canapé et pris le téléphone pour appelé sa mère.

- Non … Ka …

- Sakura ?! Ça va ?

- N'appelles pas …

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va venir te …

- NON ! Arrêtes !

Elle lui pris le téléphone et retomba à terre les larmes au yeux.

- Je t'en suppli ... ne l'appelle pas... ne lui dis pas que je suis la ...

Mais, pourquoi ?

Mais elle retomba de fatigue, inconsciente. Kakashi la porta jusqu'à son lit et lui mit une couverture.

Je comprends plus rien la! Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que j'appelle sa mère ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle viens faire ici à cette heure là ! Il doit se passé des choses chez elle, je lui demanderais demain.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était toujours dans le lit à Kakashi. A bout de force, elle se leva et en titubant, rejoignit le bruit de la télé. Kakashi était là, assis sur son canapé a regardé la télé.

Sans réaction elle s'assied sur les escaliers qui mènent à la cuisine et le regarda, attendant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle était ici. Pendant une heure, elle resta la sans bougé à observé ce qui se passé juste en face d'elle. Quand Kakashi se leva il fut un peut troublé de voir Sakura qui ne bougeait plus.

- Ca va mieux Sakura ?

- Oui, merci.

- Alors, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'arrives.

Va t-elle enfin me le dire ?

Bon, j'ai plus le choix maintenant, je vais tout lui expliqué.

- Ma mére me … En faite depuis que …

Elle se mit à pleuré mais Kakashi lui sortit un parfum pour évité qu'elle reperde conaissance.

- Mais tu fais quoi ?

- Ah, je croyais que tu allé encore perdre connaissance.

- …

Je déteste voir les filles pleuré. Allé, on frappe à la porte encore.

- Je reviens,

- D'accord,

Quand Kakashi partit, elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et se mis de l'eau sur le visage.

Merde, merde ! Comment je vais faire ! Je peut pas rentré chez moi, ma mère me tuera ! Bon, je vais mieux, je vais allé a l'entrainement avec Kakashi et je lui demanderais se soir si je peut resté encore, pour lui expliqué.

- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vue ma fille, Sakura ?

Ah, MERDE ! Bon je fais quoi ? Allé je ment tant pis ! Si c'est pour la voir comme elle m'a supplié de ne pas vous appelé toute à l'heure, cher madame, elle ne sortira pas de chez moi, vous ne la verrez pas. Non c'est mal dis ! Bon je dis quoi ?!

- Hmhm.

- Oh, excusez moi, je me suis égaré.

- Alors ?

- Après l'entrainement elle m'a dis qu'elle rentré chez elle c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Bien, si vous la voyez dites lui que je l'attend la a maison avec une surprise. A bientôt.

Une surprise ? A bientôt ?

Je cherche Sakura dans toute la maison, quand je la trouve enfin dans la salle de bain.

- C'était qui ?

- Ta mère.

- Quoi ! Tu lui a pas dis que j'étais la j'espère !! Parce que …

Et elle se remit à pleuré.

- Calme toi, je lui ai rien dis.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais je voudrais quelques explications maintenant.

- Euh, d'accord … mais j'ai un peut faim …

- Allons mangé alors.

Oh lala j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle m'aurait fais si Kakashi lui avait dis que j'étais ici !

Mais je vais devoir tout lui expliqué … Waouw, la cuisine est géante ! Des grand placard de bois, avec … Oulaa, je viens d'ouvrir un placard il doit y avoir des centaines de paquets de bonbon là-dedant ! C'est hallucinant.

- Bienvenue dans ma cuisine.

- Mais c'est géant !

- Ouais.

En mangeant, Kakashi avait totalement oublié les explications, ils étaient en retard alors il se sont mis a courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Sasuke et Naruto les … regardaient de travers.

- 20 Minutes qu'on vous attend.

- Désolé !

- On s'est levé tout les deux en retard.

- Ok, bon ben on y va.

La séance d'entrainement, fut aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, Sasuke et Naruto rivalisaient toujours, ce qui entrainé des querelles. Et la fille aux cheveux rose, et l'homme aux cheveux blanc en bataille en riaient. A la fin, Sasuke proposa à Naruto de remettre ça au lendemain, mais dans un autre endroit. En faite, comme a l'école, le samedi était jour de repos mais Sasuke et Naruto continuaient à se battre. Tous rentrérent chez eux, Sasuke de son côté, Naruto du sien, Kakashi et Sakura du même. Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Le lendemain donc, rebelote les deux garçons se retrouvérent dans un coin de la forêt pendant que Sakura et Kakashi jouaient aux … cartes. Voyons du côté de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Alors alors t'en dis quoi de ça ?

- Hm ?

- SASUKE ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

- Grr !

- …

- Bon je vais faire une pause, j'ai faim.

Naruto partit alors mangé un bol de ramen.

Sasuke s'allongea dans l'herbe et observa le ciel, plutôt nuageux.

Quand une tête apparut au dessus de lui. Il se leva alors et se retrouva projeté contre un arbre.

- Salut petit frère.

- Ita...Arg …

- Et oui, je suis là. Ton abrutis de blond, il est pas très intelligent.

- Qu'est-ce … tu … lui a f.. fait …

- Mort.

- Non ! Pas lui ! C'est pas possible ! Naruto !!

- Sa ne sert a rien de crié, il ne t'entendra pas. Sauf si quand on est mort, l'ouïe marche encore, mais j'en suis pas si sûr.

- Baka! Pourquoi t'es revenus hein ? Dégage moi de ces foutus racines et bat toi !

- Hop, hop, hop. Du calme petit frère.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu es un monstre !

- Je venais cherché il a résisté alors je l'ai tué.

- No...

BAKA, ABRUTIS, MONSTRE, JE TE TUERAI ITASHI !

- Oh, des larmes. étonnant venant de toi Sasuke.

- Ba...

- Non, ne dis rien. Tu ne va pas souffrir, ne t'inquiétes pas.

- Je souffre déjà abrutis, pourquoi t'es toujours en train de m'enlevé tout ce que j'aime ! Ca t'amuse de me tué petit à petit comme ça hein ! T'es qu'un gros con ! Vasi tue moi j'en ai plus rien a foutre ! Tout ce que j'aime à disparut ! T'es qu'un con ! Tue moi abrutis !

- Arrêtes tu va me faire pleuré.

J'en peut plus, il ma tout enlevé tout … Je veut mourir, il faut qu'il me tue … ma mère, mon père … Naruto … Merde ! Quel con celui la, Kakashi si tu le voit tue-le je t'en suppli, tue le ! J'ai mal … Il n'a même pas besoin de me tué, je suis déjà mort sans lui … sans … Naru ...

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle petit frère ?

- Je ne suis pas le frère d'un monstre.

- Et moi je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Tu te fou de moi la ? Tu les as tué, tous ! Alors vasi, t'attend quoi ? Tue moi ! Tue ton cher petit frère à qui t'as passé ta vie à faire souffrir, t'as pas l'air de connaître ça toi, le manque de quelques chose !

- Quelque chose comme ?

- Comme tous ceux que t'as supprimé !

- Oh, alors tu tenait tant que ça a lui.

- Baka …

J'arrive même plus a parlé j'ai trop mal … je me détruit tout seul …

- Souffres mon frère.

- …

- Tu va mourir sur place, à quoi bon te tué. A jamais petit frère.

- …

Non je veut qu'il me tue ! Je doit mourir !

- SASUKE !

Je ne connais pas cette voix, trop éloignée. Puis je m'en fou, je crève.

Les racines de l'arbre qui retenaient Sasuke le relâcha et il se retrouva par terre mi-mort.

Mais avant de mourir, quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Na..ru..to … t'aime

- Sasuke ! Reste avec moi ! J'suis la !

- Na..ru ?

- Tais toi, je suis là, Kakashi va arrivé avec Sakura. Calme toi.

- Naru.. je suis … désolé …

- Tais toi.

- Je t'ai...

- Tais toi.

- me.

- Tu dis nimporte quoi.

- Je

- Tais toi.

- T'aime.

Mais Sasuke était énervé voyant que Naruto ne voulais pas l'écouté et s'obstiné à lui dire de se taire, il se pris par une poussée d'adrénaline et cria :

- LAISSE MOI CAUSER ! JE T'AIME BAKA !

Et il s'éffondra.

Naruto, pensant qu'il était déjà trop tard parla à voix haute comme si Sasuke pouvait l'entendre. Les larmes lui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu sais, quand Itashi m'a dis ce qu'il allait te faire, j'ai pas pu l'arrêter il ma retenue prisonnier dans je ne sais quoi, et il ma dis des choses horrible, il te les a faites, je t'ai perdu, je suis arrivé trop tard, c'est ma faute, Sasuke je suis désolé, tu m'entend pas je parle tout seul je suis vraiment con ! Merde mais Sasuke ! Bordel, je t'aime reste avec moi ! Non t'es pas mort ! BAKA D'ITASHI JE TE TUERAI !

- Du calme Naruto !

- Non va-t'en je veut resté seul avec lui dégage !

- Naruto laisse il est encore vivant !

- Hein?

- Sort de la laisse moi l'enmené à l'hopital !

Kakashi pris le corps de Sasuke et couru plus vite qu'il pourrait quand il est en retard.

Et Naruto qui été à genoux au dessus de Sasuke se retrouva seul à genoux devant son ombre, il pleuré , quand des pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

- Naruto ?

- Sa..kura ?

- Calme toi …

- Mais, il va mourir !

- Non !

- Mais...

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consolé mais il se dégagea et couru en criant :

- je ne veut pas tes bras je veut ceux de Sasuke !

Et elle resta planté là. Naruto couru vers l'hopital en cassant les deux portes coulissantes, se faisant poursuivre par des infirmiéres. Il regardé dans tout les blocs, espérant trouvé celui qu'il cherche. Au bout d'un couloir, il aperçu Kakashi avec un masque, Sasuke sur une table d'opération et 4 infirmières0 et un docteur autour qui s'acharné a esseyé de faire repartir son coeur.

Depuis l'extérieur du bloc, on entendait les bips de l'ocilloscope. Il ne faisait pas « bip », mais « biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ». Naruto avait le dos contre la porte. Quand quelquin dénonça : Heure de la mort : 16h46. Le blond se mis hurlé que ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Quand un homme sortit du bloc, il l'attrapa et lui dis :

- Ne t'inquiétes pas, son coeur et repartit d'un coup. C'est toi qui hurlait ?

- Oui ...

- Continue comme ça, et ton ami sera sur pied !

- Hein ?

- Je pense que c'est toi qui l'a aidé a reprendre.

- C'est une blague.

- L'amour guérris toutes les blessures.

Le docteur partit en aussant les épaules. Kakashi sortit alors a son tour du bloc et adressa la parole a Naruto.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai l'air d'allé ?

- Du calme, il va s'en sortir …

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

Grand sourire suivit de pleures. Kakashi un peut choqué retourna dans la salle pour aidé a glissé le lit dans une chambre confortable pour Sasuke. Naruto le suivait de près. Quand à Kakashi, il revenus à ses pensé de l'explications de Sakura.

Tien, bah je vais allé la voire. Il me semble qu'elle me doit quelques explications.

Elle était retourné chez Kakashi.

En rentrant, Il se dirigea vers elle et lui dis :

- Bon je vais devoir te renvoyé chez toi, sinon je vais avoir des problémes.

- Non s'il te plait ! Je vais tout t'expliqué ! Viens avec moi chez moi, s'il te plait …

- Bon d'accord.

Sur le chemin, elle lui expliqua :

- Ma mère me bat à mort. La surprise, quand elle dis ça, c'est qu'elle va encore mettre ses doigts autour de mon coups et m'étranglé, elle me fouette avec un bâton en acier, et …

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle ne put se retenir de pleuré.

Non, j'y crois pas. Alors c'était ça, sa propre mère l'a bat. C'est vraiment du délire la ! Elle est complètement folle ! Je vais lui dire deux mot a cette femme ! Je lui enlèverais sa fille si elle continue ! Mais la voir pleuré, c'est une chose que je déteste.

Pour la rassuré, il lui mit un bras au dessus de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

A l'arrivée, Sakura ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas bouclé. Elle s'avança vers la table

et y trouva un mot avec l'écriture de sa mère.

Sakura,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tout ça,

depuis la mort de ton père, je ne suis plus moi même.

Mais saches que je t'aime. Je suis dans ta chambre.

Bisous Maman.

- Elle a noté qu'elle était dans la chambre.

- Allons-y alors.

Ils montérent les marches qui menaient a la chambre de Sakura.

A l'arrivée, sa mère était là. Mais en hauteur, avec une corde au coup.

- MAMAN !

Elle l'a décrocha mais c'était trop tard.

Oh, non Sakura … merde …

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et referma la porte. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle resté la la tête collé a l'épaule de Kakashi.

- Merde, merde, merde !

Je sais pas trop quoi faire là, le mieux c'est de la ramené et prévenir ce qui s'est passé,

d'abord Sasuke en suite elle se sera qui après moi ?! Bon d'accord j'ai rien a perdre.

En faite si … elle...

Il la porta jusque chez lui, et téléphona à un membre du conseil de l'Hokagé.

Il revint a Sakura qui ne bougeait plus et resté a fixé un point dans le salon, assise, désormé orpheline. Elle pinça les lèvre et les larmes partir de plus belles.

J'ai plus … personne.... je …

Kakashi l'a pris dans ses bras musclés pour la consolé.

- Ecoute, Sakura, si je peut je demenderai a te gardé.

Je ne supporterai pas que quelquin d'autre te fasse du mal. Tu sais, depuis que tu es chez moi, je suis content, mais pas assez, je veut te voir sourire. Je ne veut pas que tu soit comme ça, redevient la petite Sakura qui souriait tout le temps et qui …

Pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'elle osa … à faire … hum.

Elle l'embrassa. Et, version ironique, elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Merci d'être la pour moi !

- Tu sourit ?

- J'ai l'air de pleuré ? Ou peut être que tu renis t'es paroles de tout à l'heure !

- Jamais.

Et il … hum …

Il l'embrassa.

Décidément, y'a de l'amour partout. Revenons à Sasuke sur son lit et Naruto à son chevet.

Sasuke ouvra les yeux se demandant :

J'suis mort ?

Comme pour répondre a ça question, Naruto lui sauta au dessus pour lui embrassé le front.

- T'es réveillé Sasu-chan !

- Brrr...

- Hein ?

- Broiii …

- Nieu ?

- Boire ! J'ai soif !

- Bouge pas je vais te cherché de l'eau !

Il revint avec de l'eau mais Sasuke lui balança le verre a la tête et lui dis avant de l'embrassé :

- J'ai plus soif.

The End.

Auteur: J'ai mis 2h à écrire ça.

Sasuke: C'est pas vrai.

Naruto : ??

Auteur: Ben si.

Sasuke: Ok j'me soumet, t'as mit plus de 2h.

Naruto: Bien dis.

Auteur: Oui que tout le monde soit soumi à moi !

Naruto: n'en fais pas trop non plus ...


End file.
